Cleaning devices can be used to clean shaving heads of dry shaving apparatus. In one such device described in DE 44 02 237 C1, the dry shaving apparatus is inserted into the receptacle in a substantially vertical orientation with its shaving head facing downward. At the beginning of the cleaning cycle, cleaning fluid is conveyed by a pump from a reservoir into the receptacle, such that the shaving head becomes completely immersed in the cleaning fluid. To provide cleaning action, the cleaning fluid is continuously flushed through the receptacle during the cleaning cycle.